


A Sisters Love

by HaleyMead



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyMead/pseuds/HaleyMead
Summary: Two sisters discover their love while training and take it to the bedroom





	A Sisters Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters in this work Nintendo does

Let's try 1 more time Catria said Palla during their last training session for the day. The sniper helping them train loaded the last arrow and shot at Catria. Catria was wanting to try a new maneuver she thought of so she spun upside down on her Pegasus. She tried to hold on but lost her grip and fell on her sister. She looked down to apologize when she stopped. She always thought Palla was the most attractive of the sisters but she never realized how beautiful she was until she was laying on her. She felt a strange feeling in her chest. Not knowing what to do Catria got up and ran to her room. 

When she got there she was more than a little confused. This can’t be right. I can not be in love with my sister she thought. She started changing out of her training clothes when she felt a wet spot on her panties. I guess I do like my sister she thought. She moved to her bed and lay down. She slowly moved her hand down and into her underwear. She slowly started moving her fingers in and out of her pussy. She slowly sped up until she was going as fast as she could handle. She soon started moaning Pallas’ name not caring if she was heard. 

Meanwhile Palla had just returned from putting the training equipment away and was going to the room she shared with her sisters to check on Catria. She heard Catria moaning her name in the room and got concerned. She rushed into the room to find Catria laying naked on the bed fingering herself. Catria heard the door open and sat up in fear realizing her sister had heard her. “What are you doing Catria” Palla asked. “I love you Palla” said Catria realizing she had been caught. “How long have you liked me” asked Palla. “I don’t know how long but I realized it at training today please don’t hate me Palla”. “I don’t hate you Catria but I also do not love you that way”. “Palla can I ask for one kiss and promise to never bring this up again”. “Sorry Catria but I can’t do that”. “I mean i am your sister”.” Please just one Palla haven’t you ever loved someone who didn’t feel the same and just want one kiss”? “ Okay Catria but just one”. 

Palla sat on the bed next to Catria. Catria leaned in and kissed Palla. Palla was shocked it was like nothing she had experienced and truthfully she wanted more. Catria pulled away and started to get up. “Stop Catria I may have liked that more than I thought. “Really Palla does that mean you want to try more”? “At least a little” she replied. Catria sat down and kissed Palla again a little stronger this time. Palla kissed back this time truly enjoying it this time. Catria decided to try a little further so she opened her mouth and prodded Pallas lips with her tongue. Palla excited by this opened her mouth and let Catria’s tongue in. They only broke their kiss when Catria removed Pallas shirt. Her bra was also removed. Catria moved her head down and licked one of Pallas nipples. It hardened immediately as Catria started to suck on one and play with the other. She then changed to suck on the other nipple. Palla started moaning from the pleasure her sister was giving her.

She moved her hand down to start pleasuring herself but Catria stopped her. “That is my job my sweet sister. Catria moved down and removed Palla’s pants and underwear to reveal her wet pussy. “Do I make you wet sister” Catria asked her now very horny sister. “Yes Catria please do not stop”. Obeying her sister's request Catria started kissing down her sister’s leg and started sucking on her thigh. “Stop teasing me and fuck me “ Palla begged. Catria motivated by her sisters begging licked her sisters pussy. She started with a slow lick then sped up. She then stuck a finger in her sister's pussy and started thrusting it in and out. Palla started moaning even louder. This encouraged Catria to go even faster. Palla couldn’t last much longer and came on Catria’s hand. Catria licked the cum off of her and then moved up to kiss her sister. “You taste really good Palla” commented Catria. 

Palla then flipped them over so she was on top and continued the kiss. Palla slowly worked her way down her sister's body. Kissing down her neck and stopping at her breasts. She slowly sucked one into her mouth and sucked on it gently. Catria could not help herself and started moaning and running her fingers through her sister's long green hair. Palla continued her way down kissing down Catria’s stomach and stopping at her very wet vagina. She stopped and looked up at Catria. “Tell me you want me” Palla said in a seductive voice. “I need you Palla please make your sister cum” Hearing this Palla started licking her pussy. She stuck two fingers in and started trusting as quickly as she could. Catria was surprised at how good her sister was at pleasuring her and she came twice to her sister's hands. Palla slowly removed her hand from her sister's vagina and licked her hand almost clean, then moved and let her sister taste her juices. “We should do this more often” Catria said. “We can whenever you want my love” replied Palla. They spent most of the night like this, then fell asleep naked in each others arms.


End file.
